


The Thing

by Low_Key_Loki



Series: Seasons of Love - The 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Loki/pseuds/Low_Key_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What in the hell was the thing doing in the flat? Only John knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanityisOverrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/gifts).



> Yeah, I know these are supposed to be daily, but I suck at that so… just enjoy as it comes out? Anyway, a little JohnLock for you and my friend SanityisOverated based on this posting:
> 
> http://halloa-what-is-this.tumblr.com/post/46778878870/requested-by-sherlocked-the-tardis

Sherlock stared at the creature in horror and disgust. It stared back, seeming to mirror the emotion of disgust. He blinked and it blinked back. He did the only thing he could think of, “John, get in here!”

 

John walked calmly from his bedroom and tried not to snicker at the sight before him. Sherlock was bent at the waist, staring into the eyes of a disinterested cat that simply looked at the tall man as if he were an insect while it lounged on the back of their sofa. “Well, I see you’ve met our house guest. Say hello, Misty.”

 

The cat yawned in Sherlock’s face instead, causing the detective to turn accusatory eyes on his blogger. “What is it doing in the flat, John? I currently have no cases in which I need a thing like that, alive or dead.”

 

“Sherlock, I told my mate I would look after his cat while he was out of town. Misty won’t bother you. Just ignore him.” This caused Sherlock to huff and flounce into one of the chairs across the room. “He’s only here for a few days. Who knows, maybe if you two get along, we can get one of our own?” The taller man just gave him a withering look.

 

Misty, for his credit, hissed at Sherlock from across the room, causing him to snarl in return. “You should have asked. I hate things.”

 

“Cats, Sherlock, cats,” John said as he went over and fed the _thing_ a treat. Traitor.

 

Sherlock, to his credit, kept his mouth shut and picked up his violin. “You know, historically, violin strings were made from cat gut.” He gave a meaningful look at Misty as he started playing a song. “Perhaps this will drive the beast away.”

 

Misty closed his eyes and relaxed on the sofa. “Sorry, love, I think he likes it,” John said as he retrieved his coat. “Listen, I need to run to the store for Mrs. Hudson. Don’t kill each other, yeah?” He pressed a soft kiss to his pouting partner’s temple who merely glared at him. Reluctantly, John left the flat.

 

* * *

 

John returned roughly 45 minutes later, handed off the groceries to Mrs. Hudson and stopped to listen at the bottom of the stairs. Silence met him. He wondered with a little panic which one was dead. “Sherlock?” Nothing.

 

Creeping up the stairs, the sight before him shocked him to his very core. Sherlock was lying on his back on the sofa with the little cat lying on the top of his head like a hat. Misty’s tail swatted him on the cheek every time Sherlock’s nimble fingers stopped scratching his ears.

 

Sherlock’s eyes were closed, but his face was the picture of contentedness. He stopped scratching the cat when he heard John’s weight hit the creaky top step. Misty managed a scathing and scandalized glare in John’s direction.

 

If the scene before him didn’t make him think he had stopped in the wrong flat, the words out of Sherlock’s mouth put the final nail in that proverbial coffin, “So, John, you said maybe we could consider getting a cat? I found a breeder online that sells this beautiful breed that came from Thailand called the Siamese…”


End file.
